


Soothing aches

by MysteryFicAnon



Series: Undertale Fic Requests [8]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Papyrus is a good boyfriend, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 14:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/pseuds/MysteryFicAnon
Summary: Edge gets a migraine and fails to cope with it. Luckily, he has Papyrus to help him out.





	Soothing aches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Breezles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezles/gifts).

> Another request on Tumblr: I hope you like this buddy!
> 
> Also shoutout to @kiwaid on Tumblr for beta reading this!

Edge cared for Papyrus, he really did. His boyfriend was kind and sweet, and his boisterously exuberant personality was usually a delight. Unfortunately, Edge was having one of those days where his skull ached so much that it felt like the sun was going to blind him. Squinting hadn’t made a difference, and even watching the traffic lights on his drive home was enough to make it worse. His scar ached, but Edge knew better than to try touching or soothing it.

Mercifully, he didn’t have to pull over on the side of the road. He stumbled out of his car and into the house, standing outside just long enough to double-check that the car was properly locked. He closed the door as quietly as possible, flipping the door lock behind him. He didn’t even bother to call out, instead focusing on slowly taking his boots off.

When Papyrus thumped down the stairs to greet him, Edge nearly slumped against the door. His hand hovered over his scar, and he couldn't help the small whimper of pain that escaped him. He tried his best to brace himself, but he had to brace himself against the wall for support.

“Hello Edge! It’s so—” Papyrus stopped once he saw Edge, freezing in the middle of a step. If Edge wasn’t in so much pain, he would have enjoyed Papyrus’ dramatics far more.

“My head hurts,” Edge mumbled, keeping his eyes on the floor. Fuck, even his own voice made him wince. He knew he was stating the obvious, but Papyrus needed to know how bad it was. Edge didn’t like to admit when he was in pain, so even a few words would help Papyrus understand the severity of his migraine.

“Oh.” Papyrus spoke at a significantly lower volume, hesitantly shuffling closer to Edge. He reached out, carefully taking Edge’s briefcase from him and laying it on the ground.

He didn’t have to speak any more to get his point across. Edge let Papyrus wrap an arm around his waist, gently leading him up the stairs to their bedroom. His datemate slipped away from him at the top of the stairs, and Edge heard the curtains in their bedroom rustling around.

Papyrus pulled Edge into the mercifully dark bedroom, the bedcovers already pulled back for him. Papyrus’ quiet footsteps quickly retreated again, leaving Edge to put himself to bed. He barely had the presence of mind to slip his work clothes off, leaving him only in boxers. He laid down slowly, trying his best to avoid jostling himself too much. His socket was burning now, the inside of his skull feeling too small. He closed his sockets, trying his best to focus on his breathing.

He didn’t realize Papyrus had come back until cool washcloth was carefully pressed against his skull. He tensed up then forced himself to relax again. It was alright, he was safe. He could trust Papyrus with this.

An ice pack crackled softly as Papyrus set it down on the nightstand. Once again, Edge found himself thankful for his datemate’s attentiveness. Directly applying ice right away was often overwhelming, and would make his pain even worse. He would put the ice on in a few minutes, when his socket was a little more used to it.

Edge sighed quietly, fully expecting Papyrus to quietly creep out of the room. Neither of them liked to lie idle, and Papyrus’ fidgeting would just irritate them both. It took Edge hours to try and fall asleep on the worst days, but he wouldn’t force Papyrus to spend time with him.

Instead, Edge felt the bed dip beside him. He cracked open an eye socket to watch Papyrus pulled out his phone, quickly lowering the screen’s brightness to its lowest setting. He’d actually put on one of Edge’s gloves, so his phalanges were almost silent when he tapped on the screen. He glanced at Edge and smiled, reaching out and twining their fingers together.

Edge closed his sockets again, gently squeezing Papyrus’ hand. His datemate squeezed back, but stayed quiet. Usually he hated being vulnerable around others, but knowing Papyrus was near made Edge oddly relaxed. He didn’t have to worry about being alone and unable to defend himself, or Papyrus going out and running into trouble.

Papyrus didn’t try to speak or move Edge, calmly running his thumb over Edge’s knuckles as he sat there. The pain was still bad, but Edge’s exhaustion was beginning to overpower it. He would make this up to Papyrus later, but for now, he just needed to rest. He slowly drifted off to sleep, already feeling a little better than he usually did.


End file.
